Fixing You
by Axinite15
Summary: Annabelle and Kelly met Christmas Eve 2004 on the roof of St Trinians, and since then Kelly has been unable to get this girl out of her head. Fate seems to grant Kelly a gift however, when she is coming to St Trinians three years later. Only she is different from the girl Kelly met on that roof top. And what exactly did happen at her old school? KellaBell. May include Triggers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for clicking on my story, it will contain Kelly/Annabelle femslash as well as some past mentions of Annabelle/OFC, this is my first time writing a St Trinians fanfiction, the idea just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down :/ A****nd this story _may_ contain some mentions of self-harm, sorry if that offends anyone.**

**Anyway, enough with the serious stuff :) hope you like my first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own St Trinians or it's characters, I own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**2004 - Three Years Previous**

Annabelle sighed deeply at the room full of Frittons, it was Christmas time and that meant a large family gathering which would put a Georgian Ball to shame. Due to some complications with bookings, the whole family had to hold the party at her Auntie's mad school, or 'Institution for Psychos' as her dad oh so kindly called it. Though the problem with being Carnaby's daughter was that she got quite a lot of unwanted attention, and despite having the calming support of Chrissy, she needed some space.

And so, with great haste, Annabelle managed to sneak out of the crowded and loud room. She somehow found herself in the entrance hall, quickly making her way up the grand stairs in hope to find the roof for some fresh air.

She took this time to admire the school; it was quite… charming in a way, if you were to ignore the several shrunken heads, graffiti and random deadly objects placed everywhere. But despite the strangeness to it, the school seemed like a much more, ironically enough, welcoming place than the Hell hole her father was making her attend each term.

With a smile Annabelle realised she was at the roof entrance, she heaved the heavy door to the side, wincing at its terrible screeching sound.

_Well that needs oiling…_ her stuck up side remarked snidely in her head.

She looked up at the view and couldn't help but not keep the gasp of awe when she did. The view of St Trinians under the full moon, with crystal snow fluttering around, lining the ground and trees with its pure self, was unforgettable.

"I always come up here when I need to think."

Annabelle jumped at the sudden voice from right behind her, toppling forwards because of it, having not realised how close to the fence less edge she was. Before she could fall to her untimely demise, a pair of strong arms managed to encase around her waist and pull her comfortably into a warm chest.

Her breathing was now erratic; she buried her face into the strangers shoulder as the adrenalin sent her heart beating into overdrive. The stranger gripped her tighter and slowly, Annabelle calmed down.

"T-thank you." Annabelle cursed herself for stuttering before this stranger, from what life had taught her, she had to keep a strong barrier up at all times, show no weakness, strong upper lip and all that.

"It's okay; wouldn't be the first time I've swept someone off their feet." The voice replied with a sultry mirth.

Annabelle finally looked up her saviour, her breath catching in her throat once again at the sight of the raven haired, dark eyed goddess before her. She did not know it, but she had the same effect on this mysterious girl, her emerald eyes and soft looking dark brown hair making the stranger feel something deep within she had never felt before.

"I'm Annabelle, Annabelle Fritton."

Having been raised by such manner loving parents, Annabelle held out her hand for the unknown girl before her. The stranger took her hand but did not shake it, only holding it in her own soft ones.

"Well Annabelle, Annabelle Fritton," she smirked at the brunet's slight blush, "My name is Kelly, Kelly Jones."

"Well Kelly, what are you doing up here on such a cold winters night?"

Kelly sighed and shrugged her shoulders, brushing her hair of her face as she moved her obsidian eyes to the view before them.

"Like I said, I come out here to think sometimes. I know that sounds _completely_ Emo, but even the best of us need our alone time."

Annabelle nodded in agreement and Kelly's curiosity was spiked.

"So what are you doing out here?" she asked tactlessly.

Annabelle snorted, eyeing the girl out the corner of her eye amusedly, "You're not very subtle are you?"

"Its something I'm going to be working on this term." Kelly then gave Annabelle a look which clearly said_ 'start talking before I make you'_.

"Well its Christmas, the most annoying time of the year for me. I have to spend it with my insane family, sometimes I think my Auntie is actually the sane one, now _that's _saying something." She chuckled at her own joke, shaking her head and casting her eyes to the floor.

"Your Auntie?"

"Yeah, she's the Headmistress here."

Kelly's eyes widened fractionally, Headmistress Fritton was very well respected among the girls of St Trinians, but she wondered why this girl hadn't attended this school.

"Why don't you go here then?" she voiced her thoughts, a frown making its way onto her normally blank face, well, normally until this night that is.

"Because my daddy thinks that it is a school for Underage Delinquents, no offence."

"None taken."

"So he sent me off to Cheltenham Ladies Collage."

Kelly seemed to visibly tense.

"Why would he send you to that shit hole?" she asked, sneering at the thought of the posh academy.

"Well it's not all that bad; if it weren't for that place then I wouldn't have met Chrissy."

The dreamy look in her eyes made Kelly feel uneasy for reasons she wasn't sure, although she had a pretty damn good idea what it was.

"Chrissy?" she managed to say the name with little malice, though it seemed Annabelle didn't even notice as she was lost in her own little world.

"Yeah, we became friends in first year, soon we got closer and next thing I know she asked me to be her girlfriend, I obviously said yes, that was a year ago on my thirteenth birthday," she cast a worried glance at Kelly, "That's another reason why this Christmas is tricky for me, I came out to my family and not all are so… accepting."

"You're gay?" Kelly asked, sounding surprisingly neutral.

"Yeah, that's not a problem is it?"

"If I thought it was then I would be hypocrite." Kelly smirked at her.

"Really?" Annabelle asked with a small smile and an arched eyebrow.

"Yup, I've always known so it wasn't really that much of an issue with me."

Before Annabelle could answer her, her mobile 'pinged' as a message came through, Kelly waited patiently as she read it and replied back to the sender.

"Sorry, that was Chrissy, people are noticing my disappearance and apparently that would mean something bad was happening, what with my new news and this being an all girls school…" she trailed off with an unintended flirtatious smirk and a wink, she walked closer to Kelly and brought her into a hug.

"… Thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it." Kelly smiled, which she realised she had done a lot in that space of about ten minutes, and hugged her back.

Annabelle soon pulled away and with another heart stopping smile slipped back through the door and down the steps. Soon all Kelly could hear was silence as the clicking of her heels faded away; she looked over the view again and smiled.

"Annabelle Fritton…" she murmured to herself, walking backwards until she collapsed unceremoniously onto the bean bag placed up on the roof, pulling out her previously hidden bottle of Vodka, taking a few swigs as her mind wondered to the amazingly perfect girl that she had only spoken to for a few minutes but had managed to completely shifted her world around.

Yet as Kelly remembered her sweet smile, the kind look in her eyes and the way her heart would beat ever so slightly out of rhythm, Kelly Jones knew that this girl would change her world, but she did not feel scared or intimidated about that, instead she felt oddly… excited. She had never felt that way before, and it felt _so_ good.

"Annabelle Fritton…" she murmured again, taking another swig, "This has been a good Christmas…"

For the rest of the night until morning, when all the Frittons had left to their respected houses, or most likely mansions, Kelly stayed in that exact spot. Her mind unable to stop thinking about that brown haired, green eyed beauty.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my chapter, please leave a review if you did :) but no flames please. Updates may take a while but I will try to write as much as I can when I have the time to. Anyways, as I said before, please leave a review, makes the writers post faster if you... know what I mean ;)  
**

**~Axinite15~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the responses I got for my first chapter! :D**

**This chapter is longer than the last, I will try to make them long but sometimes they will have to be shorter :/**

**Annabelle will be quite OOC in this, as you will see. But it will all be explained later on! :L **

******Disclaimer: I do not own St Trinians or it's characters, I own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**2007 – Three Years Later**

Kelly could barely contain her grin as she strode through the hallways of St Trinians, marching up the staircase to the girl's dormitories. Since that night three years ago, Kelly had worked hard to become someone whom the students and teachers of St Trinians would both respect and fear, and she had done well at accomplishing this. Now she stood tall and powerful, as Head Girl of the most notorious school in England.

So she would be damned if she let this news, albeit great news, effect her control. So with some difficulty, she wiped the slowly forming smile off of her face and walked at a much slower, reserved speed. The Head Girl stony expression now covering her features.

She strutted into the dormitories, the girls who blocked her path quickly scampering out of her way as she came closer to the Geek section of the large room.

"Polly." She said clearly, catching the red headed hacker's attention. Out of all the people here, Polly was the only one she would consider a best friend. They were friends since first year and wouldn't let the separation of tribes tear their friendship apart. And now that Kelly was Head Girl, she considered Polly to also be her adviser of sorts, something which the previous Head Girl had recommended she get.

Polly took one look at Kelly, noting how she seemed much more cheerful than usual, and instantly knew what was going on. She grinned at Kelly, nodded her head and quickly closed her laptop and picked it up to bring with them.

The two exited the room, ignoring the curious eyes following them, and made their way to the roof.

Kelly pushed the screeching door open, holding it for Polly and closing it when she was past. Polly sat on a wooden chair and turned on her laptop, tapping away at some buttons as Kelly relaxed into the bean bag.

"There, all cameras and microphones are put on a loop from a few hours ago. We can talk in privacy."

"We learn from our mistakes, right?"

Polly snorted, giving Kelly a mischievous look, "You mean your mistakes? God, you are so lucky we are friends and I didn't broadcast to the other girls about what happened up here…"

Kelly interrupted her with a cold glare.

"Luckily, we are such. Good. Friends." She bit out; Polly laughed again and started to type on her laptop, bringing up a video clip of what had happened Christmas Eve three years ago

Kelly lost her fight as she watched the clip, a small smile one her lips as she observed past her catch the younger brunette around the waist.

"I haven't seen you smile like that since then." Polly muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked innocently.

"You seemed so happy the first few days after break, and then you just sorta… stopped."

Kelly frowned; Polly was also the only one who knew about what had happened. She got curious as to why Kelly was so happy and had used the Geeks hidden cameras and microphones to see what had happened. She had known that Kelly would have been on the roof and saw everything. She knew that Kelly would deny everything so she made a copy of the video and deleted the original, going to Kelly for an explanation.

"Well that might soon change…" Kelly grinned, as she always seemed to do when talking or thinking about this girl.

Polly furrowed her brow as she thought on that response, her eyes widening when she figured out what Kelly meant.

"No way, she - she's coming here?" if her eyes bulged anymore then they would pop out of their own sockets, Kelly nodded her head and Polly soon had a face splitting grin for her friend.

"Kell that's great news! When's she gonna be here?"

"Sometime this week I think, but here's the catch…" Kelly tensed, moving her gaze to the view of the school grounds.

Polly squinted her eyes, watching Kelly's facial features change to worry with a hint of anger.

"What Kell?"

The dark haired girl sighed, leaning back in her seat.

"She's coming from Cheltenham."

Now it was Polly's turn to tense, her eyes once again widening, "Cheltenham? Jesus, the girls will kill her."

Kelly snapped her head to Polly and glared scathingly, "They wouldn't dare."

"Sorry to break it to you Kell, but they probably won't be the kindest of people to her, no scratch that, they will _defiantly_ not be the kindest to her."

Kelly grit her teeth and let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that unless she wanted the whole school to know of her infatuation, there was nothing she could do about it.

"There's another thing too, apparently she is being suspended from her old school, something about getting into a fight with the hockey captain."

"Ohhh, looks like future Mrs Jones is gonna be feisty."

Polly laughed, although it quickly turned into a hiss of pain as Kelly's fist connected with her shoulder, rubbing it gently. Kelly smirked and relaxed back into her seat, enjoying the freedom that both she and Polly had away from the other girls, a chance to act like their old selves before having to revert back to their forced personalities.

"So what do we do?" Polly finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What we normally do I guess, and hope she's not as easy to prank…"

Silence fell once again as both young ladies contemplated the next few days.

**Three Days Later**

Annabelle sat in her auntie's office, watching blankly out of the window as one girl was dragged across the grass by a tractor, not showing an inch of emotion at the humorous scene.

She noticed how her aunty would cast worried glances at her, and how her 'daddy' seemed very eager to get her out of his hands and leave the school. She didn't take any offence to the haggling going on for her entrance fee, not even caring how her father was trying to get a lower and lower price each time.

She was beyond caring.

Now she moved her gaze to her knuckles, running her finger tips gently over the black and blue bruises which decorated them, not paying attention to the small pain which shot down her arm whenever she pressed too hard.

She didn't care, it was more than worth it.

"Well then, goodbye Anna dear." Her dad patted her head like she was an obedient dog who had earned a treat, and then he straightened up and simply walked out of the office as though he wasn't basically abandoning his only child in there.

Annabelle didn't know why, but she found herself on her feet and following after him, walking next to the door panicked, why was she panicking? This was the best place she had been left so far this year.

When his car was fully out of sight, she had the feeling of eyes burning into her back. Slowly she turned around and met the gaze of two Emo girls, giving her a violent death glare. Not one to be easily threatened, Annabelle glared right back at the two girls, one left while the other did a cut throat motion at her. Annabelle chuckled darkly in her head. _Be my guest_.

Now she was in the front entrance fighting off the hoards of school girls who had piled out of nowhere like a stampede. After getting knocked about a few times she grit her teeth and stood her ground, standing strong so the girls started to bounce back off of _her_ when they barged into her. A matter of seconds and the whole thing was over.

Annabelle winced and clutched her stomach as a pain shot through her abdomen, praying that the scuffle hadn't undone any of her -.

"Your Old Man's Roller looks like its seen better days."

Annabelle turned to the voice, for all intents and purposes ready to defend her ungrateful father with a snide comment, but then her breath was, once again, caught in her throat.

Before her stood an older, much taller, deadlier looking and breathtaking Kelly Jones.

She found she could not speak, the shock of seeing this girl somehow disconnecting her voice box. But it seemed Kelly was in a similar condition.

Kelly wasn't sure what she was expecting when Annabelle Fritton was to return to St Trinians, she thought that her brown hair would be longer maybe, possibly have it done in an uptight bun or braid. She defiantly thought official uniform would be worn. So this was a shock to her.

Annabelle Fritton stood in a black hoodie, the school logo stitched artfully to the front on her left side. Instead of a skirt she had loose scruffy black jeans with a wallet chain hanging out of her pocket, and some black All Star Converse. But her hair was the most different, it was straight, a dark almost black colour and swept over her left eye. Her eyes were the same colour, yet they seemed… darker. Not as happy as they were that night. The final thing Kelly noticed, was the decent sized cut on the right side of her lips and some small bruising just under her left eye.

"Kelly? Wow, things have changed." Annabelle asked, managing to snap Kelly out of her thoughts and observations.

"Well I'd say so, since now I'm Head Girl."

Annabelle snorted, making sure to keep up to snobby Cheltenham façade, and taking the time to run her eyes up and down Kelly's body, "Really?"

Kelly also raised her eyebrow and turned to strut up the stairs, outwardly for the cameras she seemed annoyed, yet internally she was thrilled this girl may look different but still had some fight in her.

"Welcome to St Trinians." she called over her shoulder, listening as Annabelle took the hint and slowly made her way after the darker haired girl, hauling her messenger bag over her left shoulder.

When they reached the dormitories Kelly leant against the closed door and tilted her head in its direction.

"Have fun."

Annabelle gave her a quick glance before pushing the door open and stepping into the madness of the huge room.

There was an assortment of movement in every part of the room, the closest being that of a large group of Chavs, Annabelle made eye contact with a dark skinned Chav who was sitting on her bed, a magazine in her hands.

"Excuse me; do you know where my bed is?"

"Are you sayin' I nicked your bed? Is tha' what you're sayin'? 'Cuz if that's wha' your sayin' I'll give ya a slap!" the Chav glanced at her injuries and tensed a little.

"Back off Taylor, why don't you go paint your nails?"

Taylor scoffed, "Whateva…"

Annabelle watched amused as the Chav seemed incredibly pissed off, yet did not go against Kelly's orders. Instead she fell back onto her bed and pulled her magazine up, not-so-subtly looking over it at someone in the Emo section.

_Interesting…_

The rest went into a blur for Annabelle; all she really took in was that the girls had separated themselves into 'Tribes'. That and the Emos seemed to take an interest in her, and one of the blonde 'Posh Totty' girls had given her a flirtatious smile with a wink.

_Oh God… blonde hair…_

"This is you." Kelly broke her out of her painful thoughts and noticed she was standing next to a plain bed space. She rubbed her aching chest lightly, shaking her head to Kelly's frown at the motion, and dropped her bag on the floor, collapsing into her bed tiredly.

She glanced around the room again, seeing how not only were the First Years incredibly loud around a black board at the end of the room, but the other girls all seemed very interested in her…

"What are they betting on?" she asked nonchalantly to Kelly who looked as though to be suppressing a smile.

"How long you'll last."

Annabelle's eyes snapped up at the bucket of green goo above her bed, she reacted quickly and snatched up a heavy book which for some reason was on her nightstand, and launched it at the bucket. It tipped the opposite way to near the foot of her bed, dumping all of its contents on an unlucky third year who screamed in shock.

The girls didn't know wheatear to laugh or gape in shock and awe at the new girl, so they did both.

Annabelle sighed and leant back on her bed.

_Hopefully this place can be better… _she thought.

**Hours Later**

Kelly groaned as the door knocked obnoxiously loud three times. She threw the quilt off of her bed and stood to her feet, glaring at the alarm clock.

_3:15 AM. Whoever woke me up is going to die._

Now she strode towards the door with murderous intent, practically tearing the door off of its hinges as she opened it.

"_What?_" she growled.

"Calm down Kell, we just wanted to tell ya' we'll look afta' ya' girl."

Kelly froze and scanned her eyes over the Chav and Emo stood outside her room.

"What?" this time the word was said much calmer, hiding the shock which the taller girl felt.

"Come on Kelly, we would have had to have been blind not to notice the way you look at her."

"Yeah, _and_ how you protected her from me."

"I don't look at her in anyway."

"Ha,_ suure_ ya' don't Kell."

"Look, we just came here to say that we will try to keep our Tribes away from her. But she will have to careful with the others." Andrea sighed, trying to stop any arguments.

"Oh and be careful about Chels, she seemed to 'ave her eye on 'er."

Andrea grabbed onto Taylor's hand and tugged it down the corridor.

"We'll be seeing you Kell."

With that the two opposite girls walked down the corridor, still holding each others hands, Kelly noticed.

Kelly then slammed the door and locked it, collapsing on her bed and succumbing to sleep soon after.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :P please leave a review because they help inspire and make me write faster. :D**

**~Axinite15~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's the next chapter, little bit of action and history for you in this one, but some dark themes near to the end of it, this does contain swearing and triggers but I don't go into explicit detail. The plot starts to pick up some more now, so should be fun :J**

**(Sorry if its short, I felt like it was best to end it where I did."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own St Trinians or it's characters, I own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**One Day Later**

_After spending many tedious days with their parents, Annabelle and Chrissy had somehow managed to convince them to allow a few days for themselves._

_After all, its not often one gets to go to the Caribbean._

_So now there they were, snuggled together on a hammock hung between two palm trees with Chrissy's arm slung behind Annabelle's head, allowing the brunette girl to use her shoulder as a pillow._

_They had been in this comfortable position for a few hours, basking in their conversations and love. Annabelle was gently playing with the older girl's long silky blonde hair, earning soft humming from her._

"_Can we go swimming?"_

_Chrissy slowly turned her head and opened her __Heterochromia__ eyes. The left was a beautiful aqua blue, the right an enchanting emerald green. She smiled at the childish grin on her girlfriend's face, and cocked her head to the side at the random question._

"_Come again?"_

"_Come on Chrissy, I really want to go in the water!"_

"_Give me a few more minutes Belle, we can go in the water then, I'm just too exhausted at the moment."_

"_Exhausted? Why?"_ _Annabelle sat up on her elbows and bent down so she was leaning over Chrissy's face, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Chrissy sighed in content and brought her hands around Annabelle's waist, tugging so she fell down on top of her with a small grunt. She grinned at the brunette' girl's shocked expression and gave her forehead a quick kiss, cupping her face so they could look into each other's eyes._

"_Do you know how many questions my mother can come up with, regarding our relationship? I have been asked _way_ too many things which I would rather not ever,_ ever_, repeat. And you know what? When I ask why she wants to know she replies with the same story about how she 'Wishes she could have experimented when she was younger' and 'Ohh, the curiosity just gets to me!' It's around about that time I run to our room and don't come out until morning."_

_Annabelle snorted and picked herself back up, gently jumping down out of the hammock._

"_Where are you going?" Chrissy asked, rolling to the side and throwing an arm over her eyes._

"_Oh nowhere…" Annabelle sang, in a tone of voice too innocent to be considered trustworthy._

"_Belle… what are you – HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Chrissy shrieked as ice was thrown down her bikini clad front._

_Her sudden start caused her to flip the hammock over, finishing with her falling face first into the white sand._ _Chrissy brought her head up and spat out some sand which had been caught in her mouth. She looked up and saw Annabelle stood with the, now empty, ice bucket in her hand, she had a blank expression. That soon changed however when Chrissy raised her eyebrow, Belle was now bent over at the waist, laughing uncontrollably as the memory of her badass girlfriend face planting the floor repeated in her head over and over._

"_Belle… I'm in pain…" the blonde jutted out her lip and gave the best puppy eyes she could._

"_Aww… want me to make it better?" Belle asked, playing along sympathetically._

"_Yes actually, how about a nice kiss to make it better?" Chrissy opened her mouth and licked her lips seductively, which would have sent Annabelle crazy, if it weren't for the sand which surrounded her mouth._

"_N-now Chris, baby, don't do anything hasty – murph!"_ _Chrissy had lunged at the brunette and quickly locked their lips together, breaking away a moment later and laughed as Annabelle spat onto the ground and rubbed her tongue furiously._

"_Oh gross, now I'll have to wash my mouth out…" Belle grumbled._

"_Well I can help with that…" Chrissy then picked Belle up in a fireman's carry, running towards the water and when deep enough, threw her into the heated depths, laughing again as she came up for air spluttering and gasping._

"_Oh my God! I hate you so much!"_

"_No you don't, you love me baby." Chrissy smirked when Annabelle didn't reply and brought the girl in for a hug._

"_You're not wrong there…"_

"_Annabelle, I wanted to tell you something…"_

"_What?" Belle asked, leaning back to see Chrissy's face._

"_I wanted to say that, you _need to wake up_."_

"_What?" Annabelle laughed._

"You need to get up Fritton._"_

With a silent gasp Annabelle sat up, looking around her environment in confusion.

"You're at St Trinians, remember?" the voice said again, she looked up to the owner of the voice and almost squealed when she saw the heavily painted face.

_Emo_, she thought.

"Hello; and you are..?" she asked, trailing off at the end.

"I'm Andrea, the leader of the Emo Tribe."

"Oh, hi. Why did you wake me?"

"Your phone was lit up; someone's been calling you every few minutes. Lucky you put it on silent or these girls would tear you to shreds for disturbing their sleep."

Annabelle nodded and sat up, pulling her hoodie on and taking her hockey stick with her. She turned back to thank the Emo but found the space to be empty. She caught movement on the other side of the room and saw a coffin close.

Annabelle shook her head and made her way out of the dorm. When outside she glanced at the caller i.d, frowning when she saw it was an Unknown Caller. Before she could think much on it the phone lit up again as the person started to call.

"Hello?" she asked, twiddling her hockey stick around idly as she walked into the main entrance hall where she was stampeded not to long ago.

"…"

"Hello..?" she asked again.

"…"

"Look, if you're not going to talk then why bother calling me just to-!"

"_It's your fault."_

She froze in shock, _it can't be_…

"Excuse me?"

"_It – it's your fault this happened. YOU did this."_

"N – No, it's not my fau-."

"_Lies, YOU did this. No one else, but YOU."_

By now tears were streaking down from her eyes.

"Please, I – I didn't mean to _do _anything wrong!"

"_You did this."_

"No…" she whimpered.

"_You… you made it happen…"_

"N – no…"

"_IT. WAS. YOU!"_

"NO!"

Annabelle threw her phone to the floor and slammed it with her hockey stick, not caring that it shattered a Bust across the Hall; her only thought was on how to stop the pain she was feeling.

"Annabelle Fritton!" she span on her heel, wiping the tears from her face, and saw a member of staff looking at her with a mixture of emotions, "I can't believe what you just did."

"Sorry Miss…" she grumbled under her breath.

"I've been looking for a shot like that all term. I am drafting you onto the hockey team, as of today." With that the blonde woman nodded her head and marched, literally marched, away. Annabelle sighed and shook her head, following after the most likely crazy woman up to the dormitories.

Blissfully unaware of the concerned and angry dark eyes hidden in the shadows.

**One Week Later**

It had been one whole week she had spent in this school, and honestly, things could have been going worse for the young Fritton. She had slowly started to become friends with the Emo Tribe leader, Andrea, and some of the First Years seemed to take a liking to her. She had caught two identical blonde girls in the corridor giving her a nod of approval when she had avoided another prank from the Terrible Twins. Since then the pranks had died down from the youngest year group, a large improvement indeed.

Also, the blonde girl from the Posh Totties always seemed to find where she was, sitting _much _closer than necessary and giving hardly hidden euphemisms. She had been politely declining any advances, but her patience was starting to run thin.

And finally, Kelly had been talking to her more and more, broadening their friendship and getting to know each other better. Annabelle did enjoy their talks, but she felt… unfaithful, whenever she even _looked _let alone _speak_ to the older girl.

She sighed and shook her head, making her way to the dormitories. All this thinking was giving her a headache, and she was even more annoyed at the unnatural heat of Britain, it was snowing not to long ago for Christ's sake! But she couldn't exactly wear short sleeves now, could she?

**'_And whose fault is that?'_**

'_Shut. The Fuck. Up.'_

Now she was angry, not something good considering her temper. Annabelle clenched her fists and sped up on the walk towards her bed, pointedly ignoring all the curious looks she got from the other girls. But she froze in place when she got to her bed area.

_No. Fucking. Way._

Her bags, which were stashed under her bed, had been unzipped onto her blankets with all of the stuff in it thrown across the bed. She looked over her things, her breathing getting ragged as her chest started to physically hurt.

"Who the fuck did this?" she growled, the room instantly went silent as the niece of Miss Fritton glared at all in the room. She caught the eyes of one girl who timidly glanced across the room to the Chav section, Annabelle followed her gaze and found one girl looking awfully smug, she held up something silver and Annabelle's whole body went ridged as she saw what it was.

"Lookin' for this Fritton?" she asked, waving the picture frame mockingly, like a carrot hung before a mule.

The picture she was holding was very dear to Annabelle, it was unknowingly taken a few weeks after Chrissy had asked her out, the aforementioned girl had stolen her phone and took a picture of herself smiling at the camera and just looking, well, simply amazing. She had then used it as the brunette's wallpaper. Annabelle loved it so much she had a copy printed and framed; she still has it as her wallpaper in fact.

So you could imagine how much it pissed her off to see it in the Chav's grubby hands.

"Give it back."

"Or wha'? What'ca gonna do abou' it Posh girl?"

Now fuming, Annabelle walked across the room with her first clenched. When she was closer to the girl who was slowly loosing her nerve, she brought her fist back and punched the other girl clean across the jaw. The room was filled with a spontaneous gasp, soon however it was replaced by cheering and chanting of the word 'fight', bets being placed on the New Girl Vs the Newest Chav.

The Chav reeled back in shock, dropping the picture as she did. Annabelle ignored the pain that shot down her wrist and latched onto the shocked girl's collar, pushing her into the wall. She slammed her fist back onto her cheek twice more but was pushed off by a quick kick from the other girl. She straightened up and blocked an oncoming fist, pushing it to the side to lay a good punch to the girl's other cheek. She landed a good knee to her gut, causing the other girl to lurch forwards in pain. Finally Annabelle brought her fist back up for a final hit to the face.

When the Chav fell forwards she caught her, bringing her back up by the collar and slamming her against the wall, staring her in the eye.

"I'm about to give you some advice kid. Don't. Fuck. With me. Got it?"

The unnamed Chav didn't answer, still not quite believing what was going on.

"Did you hear me fucktard?"

"Yes…" she mumbled.

"Good." Annabelle slammed her against the wall one more time for effect and pushed the girl to the floor.

She looked down and saw the picture on the ground, smashed in the middle of it. Annabelle picked it up and stared for a moment, and then she quickly put her barriers back up and speed walked out of the room, brushing past Taylor, Andrea, Polly and Kelly who stood at the door with tensed bodies. She could feel as they all followed her with their eyes.

She made her way to the roof, allowing her tears to fall as gut wrenching sobs surged through her. She looked down at the picture clutched in her hands, wincing at the pain shooting through her now newly bruised knuckles. She ran her fingers over the face behind the cracked glass, a laugh bubbling up as she saw the cheeky expression on the blonde's face.

That laugh soon faded however, and she looked at the picture with guilt and regret.

"I – I – I'm s – sorry Chr – issy… I tried to stop but without y – you here I – I don't think I can - ."

She stopped herself and hung her head, she slowly tuned the photo around, crying heavily as she did, and unattached the photo frame back, revealing a small razor blade. She then brought out her right arm, using her left hand to roll it up. She stared blankly at the lines which marked her skin, she had grown used to them by now.

She placed the blade on a clear patch of skin, not pressing down, just holding it there. She glanced up at the picture, her tears nearly blurring it out completely. Annabelle reached out with a shaky hand, and pulled it face down onto the floor. She then looked back to her arm and moved the blade with it.

She had tried to stop, honestly, she had. But this wasn't something she could switch off. She couldn't stop doing this, it was who she was.

With that thought, Annabelle pressed down on the blade.

By the time she was done, eight more lines marked her skin.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading, sorry if this offended anyone. I've never really been in this position so I'm just going on what friends who have been in this situation told me.**

**Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

**~Axinite15~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! :D I'm sorry this took so long, I was kinda having a break from writing to focus on school and stuff :| I should be okay for a while :J**

**I have added two guest characters in this chapter, they might be making a return, who knows? If you know who they are then you are a legend ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own St Trinians or it's characters, I own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

"So who was she?"

Annabelle gasped; her hand rising to her chest to calm her racing heart.

"Jesus Christ! Do you _have_ to sneak up on people like that?"

"Who said I was sneaking?" Andrea asked, shuffling closer to the hooded girl, noticing how she gripped her sleeve arm tighter and shuffled away to avoid any bodily contact.

"The door screeches like a Chav when their PMSing. You must have been thinking something _real_ deep."

Annabelle scoffed, removing her hand from her chest and casting her eyes over the school grounds, ignoring the fact that the head Emo was still staring at her.

"It's rude to ignore someone when they asked a question."

"Yeah? Well where I'm from, it's rude to stare to." She glanced out of the corner of her eye, catching a small grin quickly being taken off the paler girl's face.

"Well Fritton?"

The brunette sighed, eyeing the photo that stood upright besides her, the back firmly in place. She then snapped her head back to the Emo with a blank expression.

"Why should I tell you?" she queried, Andrea sighed and leant back onto her hands.

"We don't have to talk about her. Yet, anyway."

Annabelle laughed and shook her head.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"Well other than congratulate you for your victory over that Chav wannabe, which was amazingly done by the way, I was going to check and see if you were… okay." She finished, sliding her eyes to Annabelle's sleeved arm, the other girl moving it away when she became conscious of the scrutiny.

She decided that the territory of conversation needed to be changed, _quickly_.

"Look, can I see your-"

"What's going on between you and that Chav girl?"

Andrea chocked for a second, recovering to send a small glare at the smirking girl.

"Nothing." She bit out, though it sounded _none_ to convincing.

"Really? What do you take me for? I'm not blind you know."

Andrea sighed and rubbed her forehead, suddenly a smirk formed which made Annabelle instantly become uneasy.

"If I tell you about it, then you will have to tell me about that girl… and what's going on between you and Kelly."

The hooded girl growled in annoyance, placing her head in her hands in frustration.

"Nothing is going on between me and Kelly… we're just, good friends, I guess..."

Andrea observed the younger girl, raising an eyebrow at the upset frown.

"I take it you want to be, more, than friends?"

Annabelle glared at the Emo, shooting to her feet, picking up her photo as she did.

"You don't know, anything, about what I want." She hissed, cradling the photo close to her chest, like a mother would her baby.

"Is it about her?" Andrea asked, nodding to the photo of the attractive blonde. She knew she was crossing lines here, but she could not help her burning curiosity.

Annabelle sneered and marched to the door, practically tearing it off the hinges in her anger.

"See you on the field." She snapped, slamming the door violently.

Andrea huffed, leaning back on her hands to try and figure out her thoughts.

She did not expect however, to lean on something wet and somewhat sticky. She brought her hand up to her eye level. Her eyes widened in shock at the red substance which now coated her fingertips.

She looked up to the rusted door, frowning in worry to the phantom person who had been there moments before.

"Fritton, what are you doing…"

She slowly shook her head and stood up, bringing out a tissue to wipe the blood clean off of her hand. She would have to sneak onto the Geeks computer and somehow get rid of the video footage of what had happened on the roof, either that or pay off another Geek to do it for her, because she couldn't let someone see what had just happened. But should she keep this to herself?

Andrea groaned and rubbed her forehead. She didn't know what to do.

She couldn't tell Taylor, that girl would probably end up cornering Annabelle in a shouting match which China would be able to hear. Telling Kelly wasn't an option either, deny it as much as she would like, the Head Girl clearly had feelings for the new student. Telling her, what she thinks she had discovered, would cause too much trouble.

She didn't know what to do.

**The Next Day**

The girls of St Trinians laughed mockingly at the Cheltenham Ladies' reactions as they sung 'Who Let the Dogs Out', a blonde at the front even snarling at the First Years, causing more laughter as she acted like the animal she was being called.

Annabelle stood in a pair of tight fitting black trackies, a short sleeved white shirt and black forearm bands, hiding her secret. Her hair was down, gently fluttering in the wind as she looked at nothing in the distance.

To say Kelly was awestruck would be a massive understatement.

And seriously, why did she _have_ to wear such God damned tight trackies?

"You're droolin'."

"What?" Kelly started, wiping her chin for the nonexistent saliva. She glared at the Chav who hadn't even taken her eyes away from the Emo standing across from her on the pitch. They still had a good few minutes before the match started, and they were all standing around waiting. Kelly had intended to go speak with the brunet girl, hoping to calm any uneasiness she might have had from her old school being here.

That was until a certain Chav popped along.

So here she was, stuck watching from a distance with a girl who kept on teasing her unnecessarily.

"You are so lucky I'm in a good mood at the moment and not in Head Girl mode, otherwise you would be missing for weeks before you would be found."

"Ha! Shove off Kell, you're always in a good mood around 'er, it's startin' to get sickinin', ennit?"

Kelly shot her a glare which quickly shut up the shorter girl.

"Wait a minute, whose tha' blonde girl goin' afta' your Fritton?"

Kelly looked quickly back to the brunet.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Hey, Fritton!"

The aforementioned girl whipped her head in the direction, her eyes widening at the shock of blonde hair saunting towards her, her breath catching in her throat in shock.

"Been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Holy shit… what are you doing here?"

"Oh how charming."

Annabelle was then encased in a big hug; she laughed and heartfully returned it, giggling when the blonde girl picked her up enthusiastically.

"Fritton, you're not trying to steal my girl are you?"

Annabelle gasped and looked over the blonde's shoulder, her heart swelling when she saw the girl with raven hair and black rimmed glasses smirking at her.

"Alex!"

She launched herself at the second newcomer; Alex laughed lightly and hugged the brunette back.

"I haven't seen you two in forever, how are my favourite Yankees?"

"Life has been so dull since you left, there has been literally nothing to do all day." Piper sighed dramatically.

"Well I wouldn't say nothing…" Alex muttered, glancing at the blue eyed blonde with desire evident in her gaze. Piper flushed slightly and returned her gaze to Annabelle who looked quite amused.

"Seriously guys? Not even five minutes after you see me again for the first time in months."

"Chapman! Vause! Get your American asses over here!" someone from the Cheltenham section shouted.

"Oh God sake, well good luck on your game Belle."

"Yeah, kick that blonde girls head in for us, 'kay?"

"What, you're on _my_ side Vause."

"Shh, don't tell anyone." Alex whispered with a wink.

"Vause! Chapman!"

"Jesus, we're coming!" Alex yelled, Piper quickly interlocked their fingers together and dragged off the dark haired girl, sending a smile in Annabelle's direction.

"Who were they?"

Annabelle suppressed a happy grin and faced the girl behind her, taking a quick moment to appreciate the Head Girl's hockey kit before moving her eyes to said girl's obsidian ones.

"That's Piper and Alex, they were sent to live here from America by their parents because they didn't approve of their relationship. They became my best friends. I think they were the second to only thing I miss the most from that Hell hole of a school." She mumbled the last part, shaking her head and plastering on a smile, which quickly became a true one when she saw Kelly's profile.

"They sound like cool girls."

"Yeah, some of the best."

Any further convocation between the two girls was quickly cancelled by Bursar blowing his whistle irritatingly loudly.

The girls quickly got into formation, Annabelle trying to keep a blank face as Thwaits openly gave her a look of deadly promise.

The match started quickly, Bursar being knocked out within seconds and being hastily replaced by Matron as referee. After Cheltenham scored their first goal, the girls of St Trinians did what they do best. Cheat.

Annabelle watched in amused awe as they used an array of different skills, such as Taylor nailing the ball to her stick, or Andrea swapping the ball for a weaker pottery one, to score and lead them to a one goal up victory at half time.

Just as Annabelle was going to walk off of the pitch, her arm was caught in a painfully rough grip. She span around, coming face to face with Verity Thwaits herself.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. It's Annabelle the Cannibal."

The girls behind her all laughed, hissing at her through their barred teeth.

"What do you want, Thwaits?" Annabelle ground out, glaring at the other girl's annoyingly arrogant, yet satisfyingly still beat up, face.

"Well I would like it if you went back to that hospital for a few months. Maybe it will even be enjoyable this time around?"

Her grip tightened, disturbing the fresher of the cuts under Annabelle's forearm band. She grimaced, almost certain they would start to bleed anytime soon.

"What's wrong Fritton? Is this," she squeezed even harder, nails cutting through the material, "too much of a painful reminder?" Annabelle froze, she wouldn't.

"Of what happened last time?"

Apparently she would.

Annabelle tensed, her vision flooding with red as anger coursed through her veins. Without even thinking she reached down for her hockey stick, swinging it around and slamming it across the blonde's face.

The Cheltenham Ladies gasped whilst the First through to Fifth years of St Trinians started to cheer, yelling 'Fight!' over and over again.

Verity straightened back up, touching her bruised cheek gingerly. She glared at Annabelle, who glared right back.

"You fucking bitch!"

Verity tackled the brunet to the floor, the two of them rolled on the ground, trying to get the upper hand. Annabelle finally managed to get on top, slamming her fist against the blonde's face until Verity somehow managed to catch it. She swung her own fist, re-splitting Annabelle's lip, and switched positions so she was on top. She continued to hit Annabelle's face, the other girl landing solid blows to her open stomach until she doubled over, allowing Annabelle to push her off.

They both stumbled to their feet but before Annabelle could take a step she felt her arms being ripped up her back, she glanced behind her and saw the goalie for Cheltenham keeping her arms locked. Verity grinned and threw a powerful punch to Annabelle's stomach, making the girl gasp as her breath left her. She got one more on her face before suddenly being tackled to the ground roughly.

Annabelle opened her eyes, somehow being able to smile when she saw Kelly straddling the shorter girl's waist, ruthlessly punching anywhere she could. Unlike Annabelle however, Kelly knew what she was doing and clearly had had practice before, considering her wasn't wincing after every punch, and Annabelle would bet that her knuckles wouldn't be as bruised tomorrow.

With a final punch Verity collapsed to the ground unconscious, her jaw looking bent in an odd way. Suddenly the arms trapping Annabelle's arms were gone, she saw the goalie be floored none too gracefully by Alex, who glared at the other girls violently. They all backed away, knowing it was not wise to make her mad when she was already fuming.

Piper came into view then, running her fingers lightly over her newer injuries with a concerned look. She then glanced over her shoulder before leaning into Annabelle's ear, smiling a little.

"You should have seen that girl just now; she was trying to get to you but was held back by some other Cheltenham girls. She sure as Hell dealt with them quick enough."

And when Annabelle looked over Piper's shoulder, sure enough four Cheltenham girls were either passed out, or immobile, on the floor.

She moved her gaze to Kelly, who was staring back at her in concern, and even some upset.

It took all she had not to go over and hug her, but somehow she resisted.

For how much longer though, she was not sure.

**Later That Night**

Annabelle hissed when her Aunty pressed a little to hard on one of her cuts on her forehead. The walls were thudding from the music The Banned were playing, a party for the St Trinians win going on full blast.

After the fight was over, the match had been cancelled, the win going to St Trinians as despite the fact Annabelle had made the first hit, it was obvious that Verity had provoked the fight.

Also the fact that Miss Bagstock had over four hundred St Trinians girls staring her down as she tried to defend her school, may have helped.

They had thrown a party for it, some of the girls personally congratulating Annabelle for having beaten up Verity not only once, but twice. The Twins even giving her hugs around the waist and giving her the most adorable smiles she had ever seen.

Her Aunty had seen her across the room, speaking with Chelsea of the Posh Totties. She had noticed how Annabelle kept running her forehead and lip, and had insisted of trying to help somewhat. So she dragged her to her office and had sat her on the desk, standing in between her legs to apply some disinfectant to her cuts.

And _God_ did it hurt.

"Honestly Annabelle, stop wiggling!"

"It huuurts Aun- Miss." She cut herself off, correcting herself quickly. Camilla laughed and patted Annabelle's knee gently.

"Its okay for in privacy my dear girl, but not in front of the other girls." She winked and went back to trying to patch her up.

"Where did you learn to fight anyway? I don't remember you being much of a fighter."

Annabelle snorted, and shook her head, "Alex taught me, she saw how easily I lost in a play fight with Piper once and it unsettled her. So she taught me Piper and… Chrissy, some moves." Annabelle hung her head, it was quickly brought back up by Miss Fritton, who lifted it with her forefinger and continued to deal with her injuries.

"Well good for her, you used to be such a defenceless little bird. Now look at you! Taking down a creature like Thwaits!"

Her Aunty laughed heartfully, and Annabelle had to join in, her laugh being contagious.

"An undiscovered creature." She giggled.

"Oh yes, must be prehistoric."

They both started to laugh again, Annabelle only stopping when her stomach sparked with pain.

"… Do you miss them?"

"Who? Piper and Alex? Of course I do. They are some of the best people you'll ever meet."

Camilla shook her head, smiling sadly and looked at Annabelle, for the first time said girl had seen, seriously.

"And Chrissy."

Annabelle felt her world stop, her heart skipped a beat at that name, and then it seemed to remember what had happened. Then it seemed to want to stop all together. It sped up as memories assaulted her mind.

And it hurt.

"… Everyday."

"I didn't say it to make you feel bad dear, I just worry about you. You have been acting so differently from the girl I once knew." Miss Fritton put the bottle down and stepped away from Annabelle who had bowed her head, tears running down her face.

"Please Anna, talk to me about it. I want to help you. I think Chrissy would want the same thing-"

"How would you know?" Annabelle barked, jumping up from the desk, but keeping her eyes to the ground. Not feeling brave enough to meet her Auntie's gaze, knowing what she would see there. Pity. She hated it when people looked at her like that.

It made her feel weak. She wasn't weak. She couldn't be weak.

Not again.

Not _**ever **_again.

"How would you know what she would want?"

Annabelle didn't wait for Camilla to reply and stormed out of her office, slamming the door as loud as possible over the constant thumping against the walls from the music down below.

She didn't go back downstairs, instead heading up to the dorms, getting changed into her oversized red hoodie and white baggy trackie bottoms. She slumped into her bed and quickly fell asleep, hoping that for once she was too tired to form the nightmares which haunted her both daily and nightly.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) please leave a review, 'cuz like I said previously, motivates me to write much faster ;)**

**(Anyone know who they were? If not, look them up, just imagine them younger, like, Annabelle's age ;P )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and faves last chapter, so glad that some of you knew what show Piper and Alex were from, I just binge watched the entire season 1 in under a week. Social life be damned! :D**

To that Guest reviewer: I don't mind if it's like something I've posted, as long as it isn't blatant copy and past ;D

**Disclaimer: I do not own St Trinians or it's characters, I only own my plot.**

* * *

Annabelle was not in the best of moods. Ever since her fight with Verity Thwaits a week ago, the small argument with her Aunt, it had all, basically, gone to shit.

Because of her 'viscous beating' that she delivered to the crazy blonde, the Chavs and gone to calling her BB Fritton. Which apparently stands for 'Bitch Beater Fritton'.

Great, right?

Well not only that but it turns out her Aunty has been caught up in a little money problem, by a little she means half a million pounds.

Half a million freaking pounds.

And to make matters _even better_, note the sarcasm, the girls seem to be trying to make a plan to get the money back.

_How much I just want to have a break from this insane school…_

"Oi, BB, ya been asked for." A nameless Chav announced by the end of her bed. Annabelle sighed and slowly lowered her battered copy of The Hunger Games, don't laugh, it's a good book.

Anyway, she lowered the book and sent a half glare at the Chav by her bed, raising a disinterested eyebrow.

"By whom?" she asked steadily, the Chav seemed to wince a little at the deadly tone of voice but was quick to hide that fear, Annabelle silently praised her acting skills.

"Head Girl innit, bes' getcha' move on."

Annabelle huffed and carefully dropped her book on the table on the higher left side of her bed, and made her way out of the dorm room at a deliberate slow pace.

Walking through the St Trinians hallways was a new experience for her now that it was only a few weeks before, instead of purposely walking in her way, the girls would move out of her way, some in fear and others in respect. Only those who considered themselves her friends would walk with her, the others making a sort of permanent moving bubble of space around her, something which was normally only saved for the Head Girl herself.

It was a relief to say the least.

Finally after walking down the corridor and past many suspicious looking class rooms, Annabelle had made it to the Head Girl's room.

She raised her fist and knocked three times. She could hear the sound of clicking as Kelly approached the door in her power heels, she was unable to quench the giddy feeling she got in her gut whenever the Head Girl was near, yet thankfully her face stayed mostly blank.

"Hello Annabelle, come in."

Kelly in all her glory stepped slightly to the side, leaving just enough room for Annabelle to slip in her room.

"What's up Kelly? Have I done something wrong?" Annabelle questioned, curiously looking at the stuff in her room which consisted of a queen sized bed with the head board against the wall opposite the door, a Vanity Desk with the makeup and beauty essentials orderly sorted, and another desk with a laptop on top of it. Other than that was a bedside table, a bookshelf against another wall and a cupboard next to that.

"No, I was just a little… concerned about you."

"Oh really now?" Annabelle brought up her eyebrow yet again, some amusement glimmering in her eyes.

"Yes, you've been so distant and upset lately, so I have a proposition for you." Annabelle allowed herself to smile slightly at the almost nervous expression on the older girl's face, "today is Friday."

"…Yes..?"

"So I was thinking, considering its Friday night, would you like to go… see a movie with me?"

Annabelle felt her heart stop. Was she asking what she thinks she was?

"Do you mean like… a date?"

Kelly smirked this time and leant her hip back against her desk.

"Well that's up to you."

"Well, what would we do?"

Kelly tried vainly not to explode in obvious happiness.

"Well we could go see that Shia Labeouf and Megan Fox film, Transformers?"

Annabelle nodded, still grinning.

"Sure, then go to… Maccy D's afterwards?"

"Yeah, so I'll meet you down by the garages at eight?"

Annabelle nodded, smiling happily at Kelly.

"See you then."

~Ax~

Annabelle wasn't too sure on what to wear, considering her… problems with her arms. So she decided to go casual. She put on a pair of torn jeans, her tatty black converse, a grey tank top with a loose white long sleeved shirt over it, with a black scarf and beanie to finish.

She had walked down the steps of St Trinians, ignoring the confused (and even some lustful) glances she received, and made her way to the garage.

Kelly was already there waiting for her, leaning back on a cherry red convertible car which stood out massively in the darker room, Annabelle's attention didn't stay on the car for long however, moving quickly onto the woman leaning against it.

She had put on normal attire, something Annabelle was grateful for, she wore a patterned black and white shirt, light grey skinny jeans and a matching leather jacket with ankle high boots.

That tied together with her devilish smirk completely finished the badass look Annabelle was certain she was going for.

The brunet girl brought herself out of her faze and fell back into reality, just in time to see Kelly do the same thing as she herself had been caught blatantly checking her out.

"So, shall we get going?" Kelly coughed to herself and opened the door for Annabelle.

"Sure."

The ride to the city was a half hour long, though it most defiantly was not boring. The two girls let themselves free of their inner demons, laughing with each other and singing along to songs which came onto the radio.

Until the lyrics of a certain song came on.

'_Seven a.m., waking up in the morning__  
__Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs__  
__Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal__  
__Se__-'_

"No!" both girls shouted in horror, reaching out at the same time to switch off the song from the radio.

"Oh God… now I'm going to have that playing in my head all freakin' night!" Annabelle groaned, sliding down in her seat as she covered her face with her hands.

"Annabelle, Annabelle I know its going to be hard, but we will both get through this together." Kelly said in faux fear, playing along.

"No Kelly! You have to run! Otherwise soon I'll start humming it and we'll both be screwed!"

"It's okay; I have a _very_ high tolerance level."

Annabelle glanced at her from the corner of her eye, a smirk slowly etching itself into her face.

Then she started humming.

It was quiet at first, barely even there, but as she got closer and closer to the chorus she got louder. Kelly's hands started to clench around the steering wheel.

"Okay I can't! Please stop singing that song!"

"It's not singing, its humming."

"Belle!"

"Okay, okay! You big baby…" Annabelle snorted, then her eyes widened in shock and she snapped her head back to the shorter haired girl.

"You called me Belle…" she mumbled.

"Well yeah, since the Chavs gave you that, BB nickname, I realised that you haven't actually got one. Not that I don't like Annabelle, but I though that shortening it would be okay."

Kelly eyed Annabelle worriedly out the corner of her eye.

"…is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's just… I haven't been called that by someone… like you, in a long time…" she mumbled.

Kelly glanced down at Annabelle's open hand lying on her thigh and slowly reached down to it, sliding her own into it. Annabelle tensed at first, but then she relaxed, tightening her grip on the hand and smiling lightly at Kelly who looked as though she had won the Lottery or something equally as ridiculous.

~Ax~

The film was good, no forget that, the film was amazeballs (something one of Alex's old friends had said in passing and had been unable to leave her head, they were called Nicky or something…) Kelly had even managed to rest her arm over her shoulder during the movie, something Belle was incredibly happy about.

Now they were sat in the Mac Donald's restaurant in a corner seat, talking animatedly about the film they had just seen.

"And that bit where the Scorpion thing just jumped out behind them was damn amazing. Not to forget the final battle thing even though it was slightly cliché."

"What do you mean cliché?" Kelly frowned a little and munched on her addictive Mac Donald's chip.

"Oh you know, big alien fight in New York City, loads of building destroyed, guns, things going boom!" she finished her statement with a demonstration using her hands and an odd facial expression.

Kelly kept a blank face for about .08 seconds before snorting and breaking down in laughter.

Belle gasped in 'annoyance', folding her arms in an insulted pose.

"I do hop you are not laughing at _Me_ Miss Jones!"

"Well what else is there to laugh at Miss 'BB' Fritton?"

Kelly started to laugh again when Belle scowled at the hated name, until something small, rectangular and soft hit her on the head; she looked down and saw a chip lying innocently on her lap.

"Did you just… throw a chip at me?"

Belle hummed and winked at the slightly confused girl in front of her.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Kelly blew out some air and picked up a chip, throwing it to hit Belle right in between the eyes.

Belle gasped in shock and picked up three of her own. Pretty soon they were both partaking in a miniature food fight.

"Hey! You two better stop that or else I'll have to throw your Dyke asses outta here!" a large pudgy man with a greasy brown and small piggish eyes shouted at the two girls.

"Oh what are you really gonna do Beer Gut?" Kelly threw back at him.

"Excuse me?! I most certainly do not have a Beer Gut!"

"Oh please, you must get your clothes in three sizes: extra large, jumbo, and

Oh-god-it's-coming-towards-us!"

Customers and workers alike laughed at the slowly reddening man, the person in question barked out for 'Jenoario' to come here, then a man who must have had muscles on his muscles came charging through the back doors with the face of a gorilla.

"Time to go." Kelly grabbed Belle's hand and ran through the double doors with her following behind, the pair of them laughing the whole time.

They ran as far as they could until out of breath, slowing to a stop at the front of the still open park gates.

"Hey, what's say we finish tonight with a walk?"

"Sure, I need to burn these calories off anyway."

Kelly grinned, tightening her grip on the younger girl's hand still held in her own and continued at a slower pace into the park.

"Kell, look I wasn't going to say anything but…" Belle sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I know what you and the girls are planning on doing."

Kelly tensed a little but quickly recovered, smiling tightly at Belle.

"What are you talking about?" she laughed gently, trying to blow what she thought Belle was thinking about.

Annabelle wasn't having it.

"I know you're going to try and steal The Girl with the Perl Earring and flog it off at the Black Market. I might not have been with it these past few days but I didn't completely disappear."

Kelly didn't reply, only slowed their pace as they got to a bench and the both of them sat down on it, she still didn't talk then.

"Kelly, you really can't do this, if you do somehow get away with it, if you manage to sell it on the market, the Police won't stop looking for you. You'll get caught-"

"How do you know that? Don't doubt our abilities Annabelle."

"Well I would find it foolish not to. If you honestly think you can come out of this unscathed and take your money to the bank and be on your jolly way then you aren't as smart as I once thought." She leant forwards and placed one hand, the one Kelly wasn't holding, onto the older girl's shoulder.

"We don't have any other choice Belle. If we don't get the money then the school will close down, hundreds of our girls will be sent away to places in society who don't understand them. We have to help them."

"Well… what if you don't… steal it completely, per say?"

"What are you on about Belle?" Kelly sighed.

"Well there was this man in France in 1911…"

Kelly's eyes slowly widened as Belle explained her idea, a grin forming as the, quite frankly better, plan formed in both of their minds. By the time she was done Kelly was practically glowing from excitement.

"…So what do you think?" Belle finished, smiling hopefully.

"You, Annabelle Fritton, are an absolute genius." Kelly wrapped her arms around Annabelle, squeezing her tightly.

"Well I have been known to be smart, as rare as it may be."

"No, no, you are always smart, smart and beautiful."

Kelly pulled back and looked deep into Annabelle's eyes, obsidian locking with emerald. And then, Kelly slowly started to lean forwards.

Annabelle's heart raced yet again, she did still feel pain from past events. Hurt from people leaving her, people she cared for, loved, very dearly. She wasn't sure if she was ready to move on, or if she ever would love someone like she had Chrissy. Though maybe she didn't have to love someone like she had for the blonde, she could love in a different way.

And there was one thing for certain, she might not yet _love_ Kelly, but with this fluttering feeling in her chest, the tickling in her gut and how she felt around her, she was certain she felt _something_ for the other girl, and she would find out what that was.

So Annabelle started to lean forwards also, her eyes fluttering to a close and letting her thoughts fade away, focusing only on the girl before her, everything else draining away.

This would be a big mistake.

"Well lookie 'ere lads. We got us a couple of girlies all alone."

The girls froze, their eyes snapping open and moving to the group of five middle aged, heavily drunk men, all wearing rough looking clothes with unshaven beards at different stages of growth, all of them leering at the two girls.

"Aint' tha' nice Brad?"

"Oh look, I fink they are 'avin a little 'date'!"

They all laughed drunkenly, slurring their words as they moved closer to the two.

Kelly positioned herself in between Annabelle and the five men, her face emotionless as she fell completely into her training, her eyes never stopping their movement as she waited for one of them to make a move.

Its safe to say she didn't have to wait long.

One of the men, the one they called Brad who seemed to be the leader, reached at Kelly sloppily, a lazy smile on his face. Kelly grabbed onto his hand, using both of her own to twist it roughly to the side until a snap was heard. The man had a moment to gasp in shock and pain before Kelly launched a swift kick to his stomach, sending him failing back into another of the men, the both of them crashing to the ground as result.

The third swung at her head, Kelly managed to duck under it easily, latching onto the back of his arm and throwing him to the ground. Whilst she was preoccupied the fourth man who had attacked soon after the fifth had decided to go after Annabelle. She caught his drunken swipe and spun him around by his fist, ripping his arm up his back and kicking the back of his knees, he fell to the ground and with a quick punch to the back of his head to knock him out.

She looked up and saw the second man who had previously been knocked down running at her; suddenly he tripped over Kelly's foot and fell face first onto the pavement. Kelly grabbed the back of his hair and hit his face onto the floor twice before standing back up to dodge yet another sloppy attack from the fourth man.

Annabelle gasped, her world spinning as memories assaulted her mind, each as painful as the last.

_Blonde hair whipping around her strained face._

_A tall man down the dark ally way._

_Snow fluttering down to the ground._

_Blue and green eyes full of determination._

_Pain._

_Red._

_The snow stained with it._

_A scream._

_A name._

"Annabelle!"

She was snapped out of her memories when the first man, Brad, appeared in front of her, brandishing something. Something silver. Something sharp.

Then she felt a burning pain in her abdomen, she looked down, there was a pocket knife hilt sticking out of her stomach, red liquid flowing from it.

She looked up; Brad was smiling cruelly at her with yellowing teeth. He shoved her roughly, almost in slow motion she fell to the ground, smacking her head against the concert slabs.

Her vision blurred, her hearing did also. She thought she heard her name being called, then a body hitting the ground. Then hands were on her again, only they were much softer. Words managed to get through her hazed mind then.

"No, no, no… Annabelle stay with me…" Kelly begged.

She tried to reply, but with each second her stomach got wetter with the liquid the more her mine drifted.

"I need an Ambulance, my- my friend is hurt… she's bleeding…"

And then one last thing was heard before she fell completely into the darkness.

"Please Annabelle, please don't let go…"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the update :) please leave a review 'cuz they are full of rainbows, happiness and love! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thankies for the reviews, faves and follows! This chapter was difficult, but interesting :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own St Trinians or its characters, I am only playing with them a little.**

* * *

_**Thump, thump. Thump, thump.**_

A mirage of thoughts, sounds, emotions, feelings, they came to her.

"_Please Annabelle, stay with me…"_

A pressure on her lower stomach, it caused a spark of pain, yet it was nothing compared to the burning exploding around her skull.

Sirens, they came closer, someone above her seemed to sigh with relief, the pressure on her stomach increasing.

"_A little longer now okay, just hold on…"_

_**Thump, thump. Thump, thump.**_

She was somewhere else now, something was moving quickly, she could feel the vibrations from the floor make their way up the metal frame of whatever it was she was on.

"_17 year old Annabelle Fritton, stabbed in lower abdomen, two blows to the skull!"_

"_She crashed once on sight! Managed to get her stable on travel but needs an operation immediately!"_

She managed to open her eyes a crack, then immediately closed them, the lights above her were painful to even think about how bright they were.

So instead, she closed her eyes again and fell into unconsciousness.

_**Thump, thump. Thump, thump.**_

Now she felt strange, she could hear things slightly, such as quiet conversations, a chair moving, muttered words. She could feel things too, the cool sheets below her, an uncomfortable pillow behind her head, something, thankfully, warm gripping onto her hand. She guessed it was someone else's hand, as she felt, what she presumed, was a thumb rubbing the back of her hand.

But she couldn't open her eyes.

"_The doctor told me it was common for someone to go into a coma after a hit to the head like you had. Told me it could be weeks until you wake up, months even. God… please wake up Annabelle. This is all my fault… please wake up so I can apologise already, I'm sorry, please Annabelle, please…"_

She couldn't take the sound of that person's pain, couldn't take the regret she heard in their voice. So she let her eyes roll back into her head, and fell into the dark again.

_**Thump, thump. Thump, thump.**_

People were talking around her again, this time it seemed to be two more girls.

It was obvious who they were the minute they started talking.

"_Honestly B, what do we do with you?"_ an American accented voice sighed, the person ran their hand over her forehead softly.

"_Yeah, we escape the cops and come too little old England, only to find it seems to be just as bad here."_

The first voice hissed.

"_Alex, shush."_

"_Don't worry Pipes, B's girl is sleeping."_

"_But the walls have ears Vause."_

"_Do they? Where? Oh my god, do they have noses to?"_

_Piper giggled, "Maybe, who knows."_

"_Then I feel sorry for __Nichols'__ toilet…"_

There was a snort of laughter, Annabelle smiled mentally, her two Yankee friends always knew how to cheer her up, even without trying it.

_**Thump, thump. Thump, thump.**_

"_Now Annabelle, this is starting to get rather silly. Us Fritton women don't just lie down and take what the world gives us! We stand tall and declare that we won't be staying in this horrid place and that we'll be off like a prom dress! So you must wake up so we can leave this hospital, and get you home, to St Trinians."_

There was a few seconds of silence, almost like this lady was expecting her to jump up and start singing.

That didn't happen however.

Instead the silence was filled with barely hidden sobs.

_**Thump, thump. Thump, thump.**_

The hand was still there, slackened somewhat, but it was still there.

But why was it there? In fact, why was _she_ there?

What had happened?

She must have twisted somehow, in her 'sleep'. Because next thing she knew, a shooting pain flared across her stomach.

Then it all came back, the park, the talk, those guys, the fight.

The knife.

The pain.

The blood.

Red.

Red.

Just like before.

_Red staining the white of snow, defiling the innocence._

_**Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump!**_

"_Whoa! Belle calm down!" _she felt two hands holding onto her forearms, the beeping in the background somewhere getting louder and faster as her panic continued to rise.

Then more hands were on her, she thrashed, thoughts coming back, memories. Then the hands on her were of those men, restraining her to do what they would please.

Then there was a pain again, she silently screamed as it shook through her. Something wet was flowing down her front. The people around her started to shout again.

"_She reopened the wound, get her down to surgery, keep pressure on it."_

Then she was moving again.

To where she didn't know, not that she could find out anyway, as the sounds faded out again.

~Ax~

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Annabelle frowned, that sound was increasingly annoying.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

She had told Chrissy about this, she didn't want to be woken up by stupid alarms, if anything an annoying song would be better.

Annabelle felt exhausted, she wanted to sleep a little longer.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

That sound certainly wasn't helping either.

But then her eyes started to twitch, the beeping increased in speed.

"Belle? Are you waking up? Oh please, please say you are waking up…"

The hand in hers tightened a little, the touch feeling welcome to her deprived sense.

"If you can hear me, then squeeze my hand, can you do that Belle?"

Her fingers tingled, she frowned a little, why was this so damn hard?

First, her little finger twitched, then her middle, until finally, all of them started to curl around the hand she held in hers.

There was a gasp, then a sound of a button being pushed, and then the hand tightened around hers again.

"Yes, that's right B, that's it, can you open your eyes for me too?"

Annabelle's frown deepened, her eyes twitching madly.

Finally they cracked open.

And like before, snapped shut again, letting out a light hiss of pain.

There was a mumbled apology and then the light from behind her eye lids seemed to dim somewhat.

"I've darkened the lights Belle, it should be okay now, can you try again for me please?"

Belle complied.

Everything was white, the ceiling, the floor, the bed sheets, her clothes. From what she could see, the only source of colour was the girl sitting besides her.

And god, when Annabelle saw her, her breath was taken away.

She didn't notice the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, the red rimmed eyes from tears held back, the pale skin and old makeup on her face. Because she was beautiful.

So beautiful.

Kelly smiled, and cupped Belle's cheek.

"Thank you."

Belle realised she must have spoken out loud; she did not feel embarrassed however. What's embarrassing about stating the truth?

Then a nurse followed by a doctor speed walked into the room, and further conversation was stopped.

~Ax~

Annabelle had woken twenty minutes ago, she had been confused at first, lost on what had happened.

The doctor had to explain about the attack, how she had been hurt and that the men had been arrested.

But then Annabelle asked the one question all in the room were dreading.

"So… how long was I out for? And why are my hands and ankles tied down?" she asked, pulling uselessly at the bounds around her wrists, her voice was still painful and scratchy from misuse.

The two professionals in the room glanced at Kelly who nodded in understanding. The two left the room, leaving Kelly and Annabelle alone in the silence.

"So Kell… how long-?"

"You had to be bounded because you started to have some sort of terrors every now and then. You would thrash and re-open your cuts. So after the second time, they tied you down, for your own safety."

Annabelle nodded; she knew her injuries, a cut deep in her stomach and two head wounds from her fall. Apparently she not only hit the ground, but the bench they had been sitting on as well. She had a bandage around her head as well as the scar.

"But how long have I been here Kell?"

Kelly sighed and held onto Annabelle's hand, not willing to admit it was for her own comfort more than the brunette's.

"Annabelle…" she ran her other hand through her hair, knowing the girl wouldn't like this one bit, "… you've been in a coma for six weeks."

Annabelle froze, her whole thought process did.

_Six weeks?_

Six weeks of her _life_ that she had lost?

She shivered unconsciously, it was too much like last time.

Belle glanced down to her arms, her eyes widening and her heart stopping.

Her sleeve hand rolled up, showing to all the world what was cut into her arm.

Kelly followed her gaze, her eyes softening as she saw why Annabelle's heart monitor had sped up so quickly.

"It's okay Belle, I know."

Annabelle ducked her head, she couldn't even move her hands to hide the evidence. She could only sit there with the scars on show.

Kelly wouldn't like her anymore. She would be repulsed. She would feel hatred.

_**That's all anyone can feel for you though, isn't it?**_

A voice snarled in her head, and that was the dam breaker for Annabelle.

She hunched over, her shoulders wreaking with sobs.

Immediately Kelly brought her into a warm embrace, letting the tears fall.

"It's okay Annabelle, this doesn't change anything."

Annabelle stilled.

_What?_

"What?" she voiced her thoughts, looking up nervously into Kelly's sad, but comforting eyes.

"It doesn't chance a thing. I will not. Leave you. Maybe one day, you could talk to me about it?"

She cared.

She cared.

She cared, and she wouldn't leave.

Annabelle started to cry again.

Only this time, she wasn't crying because of sadness.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that :S this chapter contains swearing due to Alex Vause, but she's great, so no one cares ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own St Trinians. Only my plot.**

* * *

The day was warm as a lone figure trotted out of the big school doors of St Trinians with only a slight stumble in her step. She made a beeline for the forested area which surrounded the school, stepping over the booby traps and dodging around the hidden cameras. She needed some time alone, for a while at least.

It had been anything but calm since she had arrived back to the mad school after six weeks, she still shuddered at the thought of her lost time, they had all been somewhere near when she came back with Kelly from the hospital.

Actually, it was seven weeks, the last week was spent in that damned hospital in physiotherapy, trying to get her used to walking about and being normal.

Anyway, back to the point. She had come back with Kelly in her slick black car and the entirety of St Trinians was waiting for her, cheering when she had stepped out of the car.

_Tears sprung to her eyes as she looked over the girls and teachers, reaching out of windows, standing on balconies and rooftops, cheering for her, the loudest being Miss Fritton who was leaning out of her office window with a whiskey clutched in her hand._

_She hadn't felt so proud, and so joyful like that in months, as they girls started to chant 'BB Fritton' over and over._

_She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and she turned her head to see Kelly smiling softly at her._

"_You're home now, okay?" she squeezed her shoulders gently with her statement to add effect._

_Annabelle felt a small blush blossom on her cheeks and she smiled back at the older girl, her heart fluttering against her ribcage as she leant a little closer to Kelly._

"_I know."_

Kelly had been great, screw great; she had been amazing, caring, and patient with her. In that last week in hospital she had held her when she cried, which was a lot more than she would have liked, let her talk, distracted her when she needed it, and even got her to laugh a few times. Plus she never pushed her about the cuts on her arms, they hadn't even spoken about it, she was waiting for Belle to come to her about it.

But now she was back here, she had to build her walls back up, she could let Kelly see her vulnerable side sure, what was the point in hiding it from her if she had already seen it many times? But the others, the others she could not show weakness too. They were like animals in a way. They cornered you, and if you showed even the slightest sign of distress, they would pounce. She had to be higher in the 'pack' before they _really_ got to know her.

And now she needed some alone time, things had been eating at her for a while now, the most prominent thing being guilt for her ever growing crush on a certain Head Girl, after what had happened with Chrissy…

Annabelle groaned and threaded her hand in her hair, resisting the urge to hit the nearby tree in anger.

She looked around where she was and quickened her speed, she was close now. She used to go to this place when she was little and would visit her Aunty over the holidays.

Finally the trees thinned out and eventually the path was clear. She stepped out of the trees and onto a rock which was suspended above a lake, its water pitch black. Normally she would prefer to come at night as the moon's rays would sparkle onto the water and seem to make it dance. But she had been too tired to care about the time of day, and besides, it was darker today for some reason.

She made her way to the tip of the rock, which reminded her somewhat of the shape of Pride Rock, and fell down onto it, dangling her legs over the side so that they were only inches away from the tip of the reflection.

Annabelle looked down at her reflection, the mirror image of herself. She felt somewhat disgusted at what she had become. Last time she had come to this place, three years before, she was a cheerful, young aspiring girl with the world at her feet and a dozen directions she could take with the love of her life standing by her side.

And now she sat there, three years on, no hope for a happy future, crosshatching scars all over her arms, an anger problem that could rival the Hulk, and no lover by her side.

What had gone wrong?

"Sitting alone again Fritton?"

Annabelle looked over her reflection's shoulder and rolled her eyes at the figure that stood behind her.

"Vause."

"Ohh, last name with no snarky comment, I _must_ have intruded on something real deep." Alex smirked and sat next to the girl, leaning back on her palms and lifting her head up to the slowly dimming sky.

Annabelle sighed, "What do you want Alex?"

"Well I was bored, Piper had to go away for the weekend and she won't be coming back until Monday," her voiced lowered in her humour at the thought of waiting two days to see the blonde again, but she quickly masked it and continued with her small talk, "besides, I wanted to see my favourite Britt recently out of Hospital."

"Yeah, why weren't you there last week? Piper wasn't either."

Alex coughed and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Well, you see, there was this storage cupboard, and we sorta got a _little_ bit carried away in there, the Janitor found us and we were kicked off of the premises."

Annabelle rolled her eyes again and cast an amused glance to Alex.

"Damn, you two have the absolute _biggest_ sex drives I have _ever_ seen." She snorted.

"Bitch please; you were no better with Chrissy than Piper and I."

Annabelle tensed and turned away from the other girl, putting her arms around her knees and resting her chin on them.

She heard Alex sigh and shuffle closer to her, awkwardly resting her hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes." She mumbled.

Annabelle shrugged and muttered something back, her eyes glued to the lake.

Alex shook her head and pushed Annabelle's shoulder, making her face her. She trapped the girl in her intense stare and put her other hand on the girl's other shoulder, forcing her to face the older girl.

"You have to talk about it. About her." She said evenly. Annabelle's eyes hardened and she slapped Alex's hands away, jumped to her feet and turned to leave. Alex was faster however and caught her hoodie sleeve, yanking the girl back and standing in between her and the only exit.

"I don't want to talk about her Alex."

"It isn't healthy for you too keep all these emotions bottled up Annabelle. If you do then soon you will just burst."

"So what if I 'burst' as you so adiquetly put it? Its not like anyone would care if I did spontaneously combust and die." She mumbled the last part, tilting her face away. Her head was soon snapped back and her cheek stung with the force of why it had been moved. She rubbed it and glared at Alex who had crossed her arms over her chest, her face a blank slate.

But Annabelle knew her well enough to tell that she was angry.

"How _fucking_ dare you. Don't you _dare_ say something like that again."

"Why! It's the truth!" Annabelle shouted, her voice echoing in the small area.

Alex took a step closer and grabbed Annabelle's chin, pulling it up so she could stare directly into her eyes.

"Bullshit. You know for a fact that Piper and I care greatly about you, as does your Aunty and I also know that the Head Girl at this place has a _raging_ lady bonder for you. We care about you. So don't you _fucking_ dare suggest that no one cares about you again. Got it?" she growled out the last part, anger leaking through her impenetrable mask.

Annabelle dropped her gaze and stepped away guiltily.

"You're right, I'm sorry, that was a dick thing to say."

"Damn straight it was." Alex huffed and fell back into her original seat besides the brunette who had also fallen back on the rock edge.

"But, I don't want to talk about her."

"You do B, you're probably just afraid."

"Afraid of what?" she scoffed, raising a single eyebrow to the girl besides her.

"I don't know, maybe because it would make everything seem much more real? Permanent perhaps?" Annabelle didn't answer, she only frowned harder into the still surface of the water, "Or… maybe it's the thought of how she would react that scares you?"

Annabelle froze and slowly looked up at Alex, who was looking at the sun.

"I've been in that position before." Alex mumbled and pushed her glasses further up her nose again.

"When?" Annabelle asked softly.

Alex smirked, "When I had to tell Piper about my… business, if you will. I thought she would freak out; admittedly she did a little, but not nearly as bad as I thought. And eventually, she accepted it as part of who I am."

"But Alex, I think telling Kelly about my past is a bit different than you telling Piper that you are a Drug Trafficker."

"Meh, potato patato. Whatever. But you know what? I felt so much better after coming out and telling her after months of agonising over it, and feeling that I was, betraying her somehow. Like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders."

She took a breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"If you talk to Kelly about her, I think you will both feel better about it and you will feel less guilty about it. And who knows? Maybe then you two can finally get over yourselves and fuck already."

Annabelle chocked on her own saliva which made Alex let out a bark of laughter, the American then stood up and offered her hand to the British girl and hauled her to her feet. She brushed off her trousers and grinned at Annabelle.

"I gotta go kid, don't want to be too late back at Cheltenham."

"Hey, how did you get in here without triggering any of the traps?"

"Yu should know my now, but I have my ways, what with being awesome and all."

Annabelle snorted, Alex grinned and tapped the side of her face, "Remember what I said Belle, and you'll be fine."

Annabelle said goodbye to Alex who waved and sashayed off into the forest, soon disappearing from sight.

Annabelle looked over the lake and sighed.

She knew she would have had to have spoken to Kelly soon anyways, but apparently all she needed was Alex to kick her up the arse a little to get her kick started into actually doing it.

A small smile wove itself on her face, and she left to go back to the school, planning on lying on her bed for a while to plan what it was she was going to say, and then she would do it.

She would talk to Kelly about Chrissy.

* * *

**A/N: like? Please review :)**


End file.
